1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a test socket. More particularly, the present invention relates to a test socket for testing electrical characteristics of a memory module.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As the speed of central processing units (CPUs) continued to increase, it is incumbent upon the manufacturers of computers and other digital electronic devices to likewise increase the speed of main memory and the speed at which the CPU can communicate with the main memory so as to fully realize the speed gains associated with modern CPUs. The speed at which the CPU can communicate with the main memory is determined by the bus structure that is responsible for passing packets of data between the CUP and the main memory. In order to make effective use of speed gains in CPUs and main memory, the bus structure must be capable of rapidly transmitting/receiving packets of data. Further, it is common for the main memory, which may include a number of memory chips, to be mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB), which may be known as a memory module. The memory module may include a set of pins that provides for electrical contact when the memory module is inserted into a socket slot, for example, in a motherboard.
After manufacturing a memory module, the memory module may be tested by inserting the module into a test socket connected to a testing device. A conventional socket for testing electrical characteristics of the memory module may be used. The socket may include a socket frame and resilient socket pins. The socket frame may have a slot configured to receive the memory module. The resilient socket pins may be arranged at both side surfaces of the slot. When the memory module may be inserted into the slot, the memory module may apply pressure to the resilient socket pins, and accordingly, the memory module may make contact with the resilient socket pins using friction (a “frictional contact” is accordingly made). Tabs of the memory module may accordingly male electrical contact with the resilient socket pins.
For example, as the memory module is inserted into the slot, the resilient socket pins may push upon the electrical lead tabs/pads of the memory module and the resilient socket pins may thereby be dragged along the tabs.
In order to insert the memory module, it may be required to apply an insertion force greater than a resilient force of the socket pins to the memory module. However, the insertion force and/or the dragging of the resilient socket pins along the tabs may cause a scratch, a breakage, a short, etc., in the tabs of the memory module.